Diamond
Diamond Butterfly Diamond Butterfly is my fan made Starco child. in her life time she has 3 other siblings, Emerald, Her twin brother, Ruby and Topaz. Her children are Storm, Lightning, and Thunder Biography Diamond Butterfly ~The Kind~ Married to: Pine Forest ' ' Children: Storm Butterfly, Lightning Butterfly (female) Thunder Butterfly (male) ' ' . Diamond Butterfly was born on Butterfly 41st, 2078 A.M. with inverted pentagons for her cheek marks, 5 minutes After birth she won a younger brother, Emerald, which made her The first Queen of Mewni to have a twin, they were both identical, same cheek marks, skin color, eye color, except their hair color she had white hair with light, pink, green, blue, yellow, purple and blue strips in her hair, and her brother had green hair. ' ' .Starting at the age of 7, her and her brother started getting teased for being a hybrid of a Mewman and a Human. Many of the young members of the nobility would call her “mudblood, freak and unnatural”. ' ' .at the age of 9 her Mother, Queen Star announced the construction of a school for members of the nobility, members of the royal family,and anyone else omitted by the Queen, called, “Butterfly Academy”. ' ' .The year 2088 was a busy year for her, she won a younger sister with red hair, red eyes and rectangles as her cheek marks, named Princess Ruby Butterfly, and the school that her mother founded officially opened, and she gladly went, due to her friends Pine Forest, Maple Forest, Alice Cross and her Brother going as well. ' ' .In the year 2092, on her 14 birthday she in her inherited the original royal family wand (her mother kept her original wand) , which metamorphosed into a diamond with a golden handle. Later that day her brother would grab the wand to hand to her without realizing that would be breaking butterfly family tradition,to hold the royal family wand without gloves, and it metamorphosed into the exact same wand just instead of a diamond it had a emerald on top. From that day forward whenever she practiced magic she would trade of the wand to Emerald, so he could practice magic as well. ' ' .Two months later, she won a second brother with yellow-orange tint hair, yellow eyes and inward facing crescents for cheek marcks, named Prince Topaz Butterfly ' ' . About four months later she would begin her relationship with Pine Forest, as would her brother began his relationship with Alice Cross. ' ' .In the year 2093 a terrible financial decrease fell upon mewni, due to the war against the Kingdom of monsters, and Septarsis. So the Young Princess of Mewni went into the butterfly royal family's treasury each day and took precious metals and minerals out of it, which Queen Star and King Marco did not mind, due to the fact that their treasury was so big you could barely see the far wall and went down 30 feet. She and her friends would then, put the money on a cart and deliver it all around the city of mewni giving her the nickname “Diamond the Kind”. ' ' .The same year, something incredible happened Queen Star named a New Family for the Nobility, something that has not happened since the reign of Queen Luna. Queen Star named the Blackbird family (Lord Crow Blackbird, adoptive son of Lord Falcon Redbird) to be responsible for the armor in the city of Mewni. ' ' . In the year 2097, at the age of 19, she would officially get engaged to Lord Pine Forest ' ' .Nine months later she would get married to Lord Pine Forest, which he would now be called Prince Pine Butterfly. At the wedding, her brother, Emerald proposed to Lady Alice Cross and they officially got engaged. ' ' .In 2098, her brother, Emerald and her friend, Alice Cross got married. At the wedding Lady Alice Cross became Princess Alice Butterfly .Two months later on Diamond and Emerald’s 21st birthday, Diamond would be officially crowned Queen of Mewni, Diamond the Kind, and Pine would be crowned King of Mewni, Pine Butterfly. ' ' .In the year 2099 Princess Alice Butterfly was confirmed to be pregnant, ten days later the same would be confirmed for Queen Diamond. They publicly announced their pregnancies 5 days later. The news would spread quickly across the Kingdom of Mewni. ' ' .Later that year her sister, Ruby would go to earth to study what it was like for her parents to live their. ' ' .On New Year's day Queen Diamond would host a celebration for the 2100th anniversary of the Kingdom of mewni ' ' .Four months later Princess Alice would give birth to a son with green hair and green eyes (inherited from his father), And half circles for his cheek marks, named Warfield Butterfly. ' ' .Five days later Queen Diamond went into labor, Princess Alice (being born in the Cross family) knew how to handle a baby delivery so she delivered Queen Diamond’s baby, a daughter, named Storm Butterfly, with light green hair and eyes (inherited from her father), and opened scrolls for cheek marks. ' ' .About a month later, all of the members of the nobility who made fun of her when she was little, wrote sincere apology letters to the new Queen mother. ' ' .In the year 2103 Queen Diamond got pregnant again with her second child ' ' . Nine months later she gave birth to her second daughter, Lightning Butterfly with the same hair color and eye color as her mother, and had regular pentagons for her cheek marks looking almost identical to her mother. ' ' .Three years later, there was a huge battle against the monsters, during that battle 15 year old Prince Topaz, was killed by a Septarian. Queen Diamond was so outraged she used dark magic for the first time, she used the darkest spell of her grandmother, Moon the Undaunted, to kill the Septarian, who killed her brother. The battle was over five minutes after his death with her mother using chaotic magic and her using dark magic, there was no stopping the Mewmans that battle! ' ' .After the battle, royal mourning was decreed for five days, due to Queen Diamond’s brother dieing. ' ' .In the year 2108 Princess Ruby announced her engagement to a human named, Charles Jackson, they would marry a year later. ' ' .Four months after the wedding, Princess Ruby was announced to be pregnant. ' ' .Not long after that Queen Diamond was announced to be pregnant with her 3rd and last child. ' ' In the year 2109 she gave birth to a boy with light green hair and eyes (inherited from her father) and he had simple blue lines for cheek marks, named Thunder Butterfly. ' ' .Five years later on Princess Storm’s birthday, Queen Diamond passed on the Royal Family Wand, to Storm. It transformed into a half circle with a gemstone in the center and two scrolls to the side, underneath the half circle, was a handle, making it a wand. ' ' . In the year 2114 when Princess Storm and her cousin, Prince Warfield were hanging out, Warfield dared Storm to come up with a spell with, 3 ms in the spell and SHE had to come up with it, in less than 10 seconds, so she accepted, and said, magic….. melanin metamorphoses! The spell then created a great light and changed their hair and eye color, Princess Storm’s light green hair and eyes changed into, black hair and brown eyes. Prince Warfield’s green hair and eyes changed into, periwinkle blue, hair and eye color. ' ' .When Queen Diamonds daughter, Storm, was 15 she got into a relationship with her cousin, Warfield. ' ' .They got engaged four years later and married, five months after that. ' ' .In the year 2120 Princess Storm got pregnant. ' ' .Eight months after that Diamond would officially become a grandmother. her daughter Storm, gave birth to a daughter with periwinkle blue hair, and eyes (inherited from her father) the daughter had cloud cheek marcks, so Diamond recommended the name “Cloud”, her daughter then named her granddaughter Cloud. ' ' .Two months after that, on Storms 21st birthday, Diamond would officially pass the throne down to her, making Storm the new Queen of Mewni ' ' In the year 2034 her granddaughter, Cloud, inherited the royal family wand. .Two years later Diamond's daughter, Queen Storm, was killed, royal mourning was decreed for two weeks, her granddaughter, Cloud was then crowned Queen of Mewni. ' ' .In the year 2139 her husband, Pine died peacefully in his sleep. ' ' .About one year later her granddaughter, Cloud, gave birth to a daughter, making Diamond One of the only queens to live to be a great grandmother ' ' .the next year after that Diamond would die the same way. Royal mourning was decreed for Two weeks. But all of mewni would always appreciate the nice Queen of Mewni Diamond the Kind. ' ' Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}